


lion paws

by remusroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All The Love, Fluff, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Puppy Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusroses/pseuds/remusroses
Summary: Leo was rarely the one pulling a surprise no one expected. Not that they blamed him, that anyone blamed him, because he was different and surprising in other ways.But, given the fact that he wasn’t usually in the giving role of epic or not so epic surprises, when he was, he gave it his all.- or o'knutzy getting a puppy
Relationships: coops/wolfstar, o'knutzy - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	lion paws

\---

Logan and Finn were great at surprises, negative just like positive. They were the spontaneous ones, always found something to do when they sensed Leo was stressed, or sad. 

Leo was rarely the one pulling a surprise no one expected. Not that they blamed him, that anyone blamed him, because he was different and surprising in other ways.

But, given the fact that he wasn’t usually in the giving role of epic or not so epic surprises, when he was, he gave it his all.

It was the end of the season, everyone was more than a bit tired and drained and ready for a break, and Leo had plans. 

“No, absolutely not”, Remus said, putting away stashes of disinfectant of some sort, while Leo leaned against the door in the PT room. 

“Oh, come on, Loops. Please.”  
Remus gave him a raised eyebrow.

“Leo, I am not going to lie and say that you injured yourself when you didn’t. That’s like, illegal. For what, anyway? So you can get out of one training afternoon for rest?”

He shook his head, opening different cabinets and looking inside. Leo sighed. 

“No. Well, technically yes. I want to surprise Logan and Finn.” He looked at Remus expectantly, who turned around to face him, giving him a puzzled look. 

“We have almost identical schedules, Loops. There’s not much free time to use if I want to actually pull this off.” 

Remus tilted his head. “What do you even want to surprise them with?” Then he grimaced. “You know, I’m actually not that keen on finding out.” 

Leo stared at him, then smirked. “God, not that, merde Loops. I want to get a dog, not a kinky collar”, he said dryly.

He crossed his arms, waiting, as Remus laughed for a short moment. 

“A dog? Since when have you wanted a dog?”, Remus asked, leaning against a cabinet and looking at him with surprise on his face. 

“Oh, a while. I know that Logan definitely wants one, and Finn too. We’ve talked about it, or more Logan has talked about it. Over, and over, and over again”, he explained, sitting down and swinging his legs. 

“I just didn’t tell them that I want one too, so they are still trying to convince me. Last week, they held a powerpoint presentation in the living room with arguments.” 

The memory brought a little grin to his face, and Remus frowned, but looked amused none the less. 

“And I want to surprise them with a dog. Already found a good one, at this shelter nearby. But, as I said, I would never have enough time for everything. I want to do something like that for once. Please, Loops, please.” 

He even went so far as to pout. And he usually never pouted. It was a Logan thing, but well… the things one did for two idiots. 

“Nutty, you know I really, really shouldn’t do that.”  
“It’s only one afternoon. No one will question it, Remus. Je vous en prie. Pleaseee.“

Remus scowled at him, but Leo could see it in his eyes, in the raise of his eyebrows, that he was actually considering it. Still, he kept a victorious grin off his face. 

“Okay, fine. One afternoon. I’m gonna talk to Coach now and tell him you need to rest tomorrow. If you get me in trouble, I will be mad. Also, that puppy better be cute.”

Leo smiled, throwing Remus a kiss and hopping off his chair. 

“You bet.”

Well, he had planned. He was well aware that there was more to getting a dog than just literally getting the dog. There were different foods, bowls, beds, possible crates, toys, and much more, that had to be bought so the dog could be happy and satisfied.

Leo had read many, many internet articles on must-haves, and important things to be thought off when first going home with a pup. And he had made lists over lists, and written down notes, and carefully kept everything hidden on his phone. 

And then he went to Noelle, so she would be his Wingman. Wingwoman, in that case. She had started in the early morning, getting everything available that Leo had sent her, while he was still at home, being babied by his boyfriends.

“Can’t believe this. When did it even happen?”, asked Finn, gently putting an ice pack on Leos exposed thigh.

“Probably stretched too far without being warmed up enough. It’s not that bad, Harzy, Loops just told me to rest for one day.”

“’s always bad when you’re hurt, love”, murmured Logan kissing his shoulder softly. Leo felt almost guilty for lying to them. But then, again, it was for a good cause. A really good cause. 

“I’m good, I’m good, now go! You’ll be late”, he said, shushing them out of bed and into the hallway. 

“And you’ll rest, yeah, baby?”, called Finn, almost out the door, and Leo laughed. 

“Yes, go!!” 

The moment they were out the door, he called Noelle. 

“Okay, you can come here now, drop of the stuff, then we can go to the shelter.” He smiled, his smile widening as she exclaimed happily. 

“This is the best, Leo. I love surprises. I’m on my way.”

Setting up everything, even though they were two people and not alone, took quite a while. By the time they were done, it was already past one pm, and they hurried outside the building to the car to drive to the shelter. 

The moment Leo had seen the Golden Retriever on the shelters internet site, he’d known that he had to get him. Or her, because it was a she. She was pretty young, almost a year, so she was grown quite large, with lots of fluffy blonde fur, but with the energy of an almost puppy.

He’d met her once, and she had been really open, and affectionate, and honestly, she had been so affectionate that she had kind of reminded him of Logan when he was in a cuddle mood, and there wasn’t really much left to discuss after that. 

Because she seemed anxious about the car ride, Leo had given in and taken her in his lap. Now, she was big. And she was furry. And he was kind of in love when he let down the window and she let her tongue loll out in the wind. Noelle just laughed. 

“They’re gonna love that dog.” Oh, they definitely would.

They arrived at Hogwarts about half an hour before practice ended, which aligned just perfectly with his plans. Putting a very happy dog on her new leash, he waved goodbye to Noelle and entered the building.

He didn’t stop at the rink or went to the ice, even though he heard some of the guys shouting and/or laughing. Instead, they made a beeline for the locker room, to Finns stall, and sat down.

The dog on the floor, of course. Leo was already bringing a dog inside, he couldn’t let her get fur on any of the guys’ stuff or anything. He was pretty sure someone had an allergy. Someone always had an allergy. 

He passed the time being on his phone, and she calmed down so much that she even laid down, tongue sticking out from all the excitement. Fifteen minutes passed, then twenty, then twenty-five, and before he knew it, he could hear the guys hollering in the hallway.

Pots was the first to enter, coming round to see Leo and exclaiming. 

“Nutty!” His eyes fell down to the dog and he exclaimed even louder.   
“Dog!!”

Leo grinned. “Hi, Pots.” 

Some more of the guys came in, all saying hi but not even really caring too much about the dog, all until-

“Peanut!! I thought you said-”

Logan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. He was frozen, his eyes widening more and more, until they flickered from the dog, now again excitedly on her feet from all the new people, back to Leo, back to the dog. His mouth was hanging open, and Finn almost ran into him.

“What’re you- oh, Leo!” Then he also saw the dog, and raised one eyebrow, slowly. 

“Dog!! Omg, is this what I think it is?? If you say no, I will cry”, Logan yelled, falling to his butt in front of him and pushing his arms around the middle, through all the soft, blonde fur, and turned into a mushy kid the second she licked his face. 

Finn approached more slowly, but a wide grin was starting to settle on his face as well. 

“Her name is Mia”, Leo said calmly, but with a smile.   
“And yes, she’s all yours, Tremz. Ours, I suppose.”

Logan cooed, and then Finn dropped to his knees too, holding Mia’s head in his hands and kissing her ears. She was all too happy with the attention, clearly. 

“She’s perfect, Peanut, oh my god”, Logan said, voice muffled because his face was buried in the dogs’ neck, and Leo couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped him. 

“What happened? I don’t really understand what is happening right now, but I’m very happy about it”, Finn agreed, grinning so widely that Leo thought his heart would burst, just a little. 

“I guess my surprise worked, then”, Leo said, too happy with how well it had all worked out to care about his cheeks flushing. 

“What is this that I’m seeing here? A dog, in my locker room??”, came the sudden voice of Sirius, who was standing in front of them. He had raised one eyebrow, but Leo saw that he was trying not to grin. 

“It’s our baby, Cap, look at her”, Logan said softly, and as if on cue, Mia barked once, tilting her head. 

“She doesn’t like you”, came Remus’ voice from their left, but Sirius only winked at him before kneeling down to scratch her behind the ears. 

“See, she likes me just fine. Hi, dog, just here to tell you that I’m the one in charge here.” This was accompanied by a blinding smile, and Leo laughed quietly. 

“You’re in charge of everyone wearing a jersey, Cap, not our dog”, he reminded him, and there was a moment of silence, before Sirius smiled widely, patting Mia’s head. “We’ll see about that.”

Sirius ended up winding up a Lions dog jersey, and not any Lions dog jersey. It had Leo’s number 1 on it, and the name o’knutzy.

Leo laughed when he first saw it. “o’knutzy??” 

Sirius nodded proudly. “O’Hara, Knut, and Tremzy. It’s genius, I know, no need to get overly grateful.” He patted Leo’s head, smile wide. 

“She’s a part of the family now, non?” And that was actually so cute, that they always put the jersey on her when they could bring her around the team. 

In a funny way, she became their mascot. For Halloween, they bought her a fake Lion mane, and she won the costume contest, which would result in a year long discussion about who had won more times, and if Mia counted as her own person or as team o’knutzy. 

She was there at family skate, adored by all the children and more than happy to play with everyone until she was completely drained. Wearing maroon dog shoes, she had even been allowed on the ice for a while, even though not for too long because Logan got too scared that she’d get hurt. 

She got a picture on the teams’ social media and was always adored by fans when they met her. She was on the pride month post, together with her Captain, spotting a rainbow jersey, with the caption “The dog doesn’t care, why should you?” Her tongue hanging out and it looking like she was actually smiling, they didn’t understand how anyone could be mad at it.

And while it was all hilarious, and so cute, treasured by the team and everyone they met, it was the quiet moments that Leo loved the most. When they came back from a tour and picked her up, and she got super excited, wagging her tail almost excessively, and wouldn’t leave their sides for days. 

When Lo got a massive cold and fell asleep on the couch, and when Leo and Finn came back from the pharmacy, found Mia tucked into a free spot under his arm, cushioning him and being adorably protective. 

When she found out how to open doors and they would wake up in the morning only to find that a very warm weight had nudged its way between them, wagging her tail excitedly when they were awake to go on a walk. 

And yeah, maybe she didn’t really know when not to interrupt them, but then again, she was a dog, and Logan really didn’t have to always be so embarrassed when she saw any one of them naked.

She was their baby. The teams baby, the worlds baby, but most importantly theirs. Which, every single day, she would show that she was more than happy to be. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means the world! Hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff to sweeten your day :)


End file.
